There are a number of aspartic proteases known to date, including pepsin A and C, renin, BACE, BACE 2, Napsin A, and cathepsin D, which have been implicated in pathological conditions.
The role of renin-angiotensin system (RAS) in regulation of blood pressure and fluid electrolyte has been well established (Oparil, S, et al. N Engl J Med 1974; 291:381-401/446-57). The octapeptide Angiotensin-II, a potent vasoconstrictor and stimulator for release of adrenal aldosterone, was processed from the precursor decapeptide Angiotensin-I, which in turn is processed from angiotensinogen by the renin enzyme. Angiotensin-II is also found to play roles in vascular smooth muscle cell growth, inflammation, reactive oxygen species generation and thrombosis and influence atherogenesis and vascular damage. Clinically, the benefit of interruption of the generation of angiotensin-II through antagonism of conversion of angiotensin-I has been well known and there are a number of ACE inhibitor drugs on the market. The blockade of the earlier conversion of angiotensinogen to angiotensin-I, i.e. the inhibition of renin enzyme, is expected to have similar but not identical effects. Since renin is an aspartyl protease whose only natural substrate is angiotensinogen, it is believed that there would be less frequent adverse effect for controlling high blood pressure and related symptoms regulated by angiotensin-II through its inhibition.
Another protease, Cathepsin-D, is involved in lysosomal biogenesis and protein targeting, and may also be involved in antigen processing and presentation of peptide fragments. It has been linked to numerous diseases including, Alzheimer's, Disease, connective tissue disease, muscular dystrophy and breast cancer.
Alzheimer's Disease (AD) is a progressive neurodegenerative disease that is ultimately fatal. Disease progression is associated with gradual loss of cognitive function related to memory, reasoning, orientation and judgment. Behavioral changes including confusion, depression and aggression also manifest as the disease progresses. The cognitive and behavioral dysfunction is believed to result from altered neuronal function and neuronal loss in the hippocampus and cerebral cortex. The currently available AD treatments are palliative, and while they ameliorate the cognitive and behavioral disorders, they do not prevent disease progression. Therefore there is an unmet medical need for AD treatments that halt disease progression.
Pathological hallmarks of AD are the deposition of extracellular β-amyloid (Aβ) plaques and intracellular neurofibrillary tangles comprised of abnormally phosphorylated protein tau. Individuals with AD exhibit characteristic Aβ deposits, in brain regions known to be important for memory and cognition. It is believed that Aβ is the fundamental causative agent of neuronal cell loss and dysfunction which is associated with cognitive and behavioral decline. Amyloid plaques consist predominantly of Aβ peptides comprised of 40-42 amino acid residues, which are derived from processing of amyloid precursor protein (APP). APP is processed by multiple distinct protease activities. Aβ peptides result from the cleavage of APP by β-secretase at the position corresponding to the N-terminus of Aβ, and at the C-terminus by γ-secretase activity. APP is also cleaved by α-secretase activity resulting in the secreted, non-amyloidogenic fragment known as soluble APP.
An aspartyl protease known as BACE-1 has been identified as the β-secretase activity responsible for cleavage of APP at the position corresponding to the N-terminus of Aβ peptides.
Accumulated biochemical and genetic evidence supports a central role of Aβ in the etiology of AD. For example, Aβ has been shown to be toxic to neuronal cells in vitro and when injected into rodent brains. Furthermore inherited forms of early-onset AD are known in which well-defined mutations of APP or the presenilins are present. These mutations enhance the production of Aβ and are considered causative of AD.
Since Aβ peptides are formed as a result of β-secretase activity, inhibition of BACE-1 should inhibit formation of Aβ peptides. Thus inhibition of BACE-1 is a therapeutic approach to the treatment of AD and other cognitive and neurodegenerative diseases caused by Aβ plaque deposition.
Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), is the causative agent of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). It has been clinically demonstrated that compounds such as indinavir, ritonavir and saquinavir which are inhibitors of the HIV aspartyl protease result in lowering of viral load. As such, the compounds described herein would be expected to be useful for the treatment of AIDS. Traditionally, a major target for researchers has been HIV-1 protease, an aspartyl protease related to renin.
In addition, Human T-cell leukemia virus type I (HTLV-I) is a human retrovirus that has been clinically associated with adult T-cell leukemia and other chronic diseases. Like other retroviruses, HTLV-I requires an aspartyl protease to process viral precursor proteins, which produce mature virions. This makes the protease an attractive target for inhibitor design. (Moore, et al. Purification of HTLV-I Protease and Synthesis of Inhibitors for the treatment of HTLV-I Infection 55th Southeast Regional Meeting of the American Chemical Society, Atlanta, Ga., US Nov. 16-19, 2003 (2003), 1073. CODEN; 69EUCH Conference, AN 2004:137641 CAPLUS).
Plasmepsins are essential aspartyl protease enzymes of the malarial parasite. Compounds for the inhibition of aspartyl proteases plasmepsins, particularly I, II, IV and HAP, are in development for the treatment of malaria. (Freire, et al. WO 2002074719. Na Byoung-Kuk, et al., Aspartic proteases of Plasmodium vivax are highly conserved in wild isolates, Korean Journal of Parasitology (June 2004), 42(2) 61-6. Journal code: 9435800) Furthermore, compounds used to target aspartyl proteases plasmepsins (e.g. I, II, IV and HAP), have been used to kill malarial parasites, thus treating patients thus afflicted.
Compounds that act as aspartyl protease inhibitors are described, for example, in application U.S. Ser. No. 11/010,772, filed on Dec. 13, 2004, herein incorporated by reference.
WO/9304047, herein incorporated by reference, describes compounds having a quinazolin-2-(thi)one nucleus. The document alleges that the compounds described therein are inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase.
US Publication No. US 2005/0282826 A1, herein incorporated by reference, describes diphenylimidazopyrimidine or -imidazole amines, which are said to be useful for the therapeutic treatment, prevention or amelioration of a disease or disorder characterized by elevated β-amyloid deposits or β-amyloid levels in a patient. Disease states mentioned in the publication include Alzheimer's disease, mild cognative impairment, Down's syndrome, hereditary cerebral hemorrhage with amyloidosis of the Dutch type, cerebral amyloid angiopathy and degenerative dementia.
US Publication No. US 2005/0282825 A1, herein incorporated by reference, describes amino-5,5-diphenylimidazolones, which are said to be useful for the therapeutic treatment, prevention or amelioration of a disease or disorder characterized by elevated β-amyloid deposits or β-amyloid levels in a patient. Disease states mentioned in the publication include Alzheimer's disease, mild cognative impairment, Down's syndrome, hereditary cerebral hemorrhage with amyloidosis of the Dutch type, cerebral amyloid angiopathy and degenerative dementia.
Other publications that disclosed compounds that are useful for treating Alzherimer's disease include WO 2006/044492, which discloses spiropiperidine compounds that are said to be inhibitors of β-secretase, and WO 2006/041404, which discloses substituted amino compounds that are said to be useful for the treatment or prophylaxix of Aβ related pathologies. Both these publications are incorporated by reference.